Pat O'Brien (guitarist)
Pat O'Brien (born May 17, 1965) is the lead guitarist for the death metal band Cannibal Corpse.http://www.allmusic.com/artist/cannibal-corpse-p3830/biography Biography O'Brien was born in Northern Kentucky. He graduated from Conner High School in Hebron, Kentucky in 1983 and currently resides in Tampa. His hobbies involve hunting and target shooting. O'Brien got his first guitar when he was 11. His mother bought him an acoustic guitar for Christmas. Later, when he started to practice more he received his first electric guitar, a Gibson SG copy. His father also bought him a 1974 Gibson Flying V. His inspirations include AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Mercyful Fate and Metallica. As a guitar player O' Brien is formally trained, having studied classical guitar for some time and taken lessons from a number of teachers. He recalls that his interest in classical guitar probably came from a concert of Andrés Segovia he attended with his father. Career O'Brien started playing in a series of bands, sometimes as a touring musician and sometimes as a full-time member. Throughout the 1980s he played in heavy metal bands such as Chastain and Prizoner. In the 1990s O'Brien evolved from heavy metal to death metal. Between 1990 and 1992 he played in the Cincinnati based death/thrash metal band Ceremony alongside Steve Tucker, Greg Reed and Shannon Purdon. They released a demo in 1992 entitled "Ceremony" and an EP called "The Days before the Death" that did not come out before 2000 and for which O'Brien did the mastering with Mark Prator. After the band’s breakup, O'Brien decided to move out of Cincinnati and look for a new band. Through tape trading he eventually got hired by Nevermore, who at the time were looking for a second guitarist. O'Brien relocated to Los Angeles and stayed in the band for 2 years during which they recorded the EP In Memory and the full-length The Politics of Ecstasy which both came out in 1996. He also toured with the band and took part in a video shoot for the song "What Tomorrow Knows" from Nevermore's eponymous debut album. However, he felt unsatisfied with the band, preferring to be involved in death metal. Following his departure from Nevermore, O’Brien went through a transitional period where he briefly joined Monstrosity as a touring member but remained somewhat inactive for the rest of the time. Cannibal Corpse :Main article Cannibal Corpse. In 1997 he was approached by Cannibal Corpse through several relations. After auditioning for the band, O’Brien ultimately became a permanent member replacing Rob Barrett.http://www.allmusic.com/artist/nevermore-p13783/biography He has been featured on every Cannibal Corpse album from Gallery of Suicide to Torture. Since his involvement in Cannibal Corpse, O'Brien has been credited on some of the band's more technically complicated songs. One song which has been cited by other band members, both past and current, as the most difficult Cannibal Corpse song is “Frantic Disembowelment” from the album The Wretched Spawn. To this day the band have performed this song live only once. O’Brien has often been complimented by his co-members and other musicians in the death metal scene for his proficiency. In the documentary DVD Centuries of Torment: The First 20 Years bassist Alex Webster stated: "Some of his rhythm parts are as difficult as a solo might be in another band." Drummer Paul Mazurkiewicz commended his contribution to the band's music by stating: "He really is a vital part of the Cannibal Corpse sound. His songs are awesome and we definitely need his songs on our CDs." O’Brien himself admitted that he tends to write more technical songs but often regards it as a by-product of the songwriting process rather than an aim in itself.Korycki, Denise (2009) "The Making Of Evisceration Plague", Evisceration Plague (Bonus DVD) However unlike Webster and Mazurkiewicz, O’Brien does not take part in the composition of lyrics and focuses rather on the music. Slayer In April 2011 O'Brien filled in for Exodus' Gary Holt when Holt left the Slayer European tour to play with his own band. Holt himself has been filling in for Slayer guitarist Jeff Hanneman since February 26, 2011. Guest appearances O'Brien made several guest appearances as lead guitarist. He collaborated on Leather's solo debut album Shock Waves which came out in 1989. He played lead on the track "Balancing Act" which came out as a bonus track for the 1997 re-issue of Lethal's "Your Favorite God" EP. In 2006 he played lead guitar on "Render My Prey" on Spawn of Possession’s album Noctambulant. In 2008 O'Brien played guitar on the song "Race Against Disaster" on Jeff Loomis's debut solo album Zero Order Phase. On the same year he made a guest solo appearance on Kataklysm’s album Prevail. Equipment O'Brien plays mostly B.C. Rich Custom Shop JR V's which are equipped with an EMG 81 pickup in the bridge position and a Floyd Rose bridge. When on tour, he takes four guitars, one for the different tunings and a spare. In Cannibal Corpse O’Brien currently uses two tunings: Bb standard and G# standard. Apart from B.C. Rich, he is also endorsed by RAN Guitars. Both companies have released their respective Pat O`Brien signature model. Throughout his career O’Brien has always preferred to use V shaped guitar. Other guitars included in his collection are: *B.C. Rich JR V 7 string, *B.C. Rich JR V baritone, *Gibson Flying V (1979 and 1981), *Jackson King V, *RAN Invader. For amplification O'Brien uses Mesa Boogie Triple Rectifier (2 channel) amplifier heads with 4x12 cabinets, some of which are loaded with Celestion Vintage 30 speakers and others which are loaded with Electro-Voice EVM12L Black Label Zakk Wylde speakers. He also uses a number of effect pedals such as a Robert Keeley modified Boss MT-2 Metal Zone, ISP Technologies Decimator Noise Reduction, Dunlop Crybaby Wah and a Boss Octaver. Discography Ceremony * 1992 - Ceremony (Demo) * 2000 - The Days Before the Death (EP) Nevermore * 1996 - In Memory (EP) * 1996 - The Politics of Ecstasy Cannibal Corpse * 1998 - Gallery of Suicide * 1999 - Bloodthirst * 2002 - Gore Obsessed * 2004 - The Wretched Spawn * 2006 - Kill * 2009 - Evisceration Plague * 2012 - Torture Guest Session Jeff Loomis * 2008 - Zero Order Phase Kataklysm * 2008 - Prevail Leather * 1989 - Shock Waves Lethal * 1997 - Your Favorite God (EP) Spawn of Possession * 2006 - Noctambulant References External links * Cannibal Corpse Main Website Category:Bands Category:Guitarists